


Too Close

by skripka



Category: NCIS
Genre: Door Sex, Episode: s03e21 Bloodbath, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/pseuds/skripka
Summary: for lj comm=30_lemons; challenge 3: The Sexuality of Terror. unbetaed.





	Too Close

"Too close." Gibbs voice was hot on her throat, his teeth pulled at her skin. Abby moaned, pinned to the door.

It hadn't even had the chance to slam shut before he was crowding her against it, grinding against her, mouth on hers, hand up her skirt. She moaned, purse dropping with a clunk, fingers clawing at his arms.

"Safe." Another word, just above a growl, and Abby felt the nylon of her stockings rip under his fingers. She gasped.

Relief in her throat, chest unclenching even as her cunt twisted. Rough fingers pushing into her, already slick with her juices and she tilted into his touch.

Their mouths pressed desperately against each other, stubble stained with lipstick, hot pink and melted; her Jimmy Choos wrapped around his waist as his thumb found her clit.

Abby cried out into his mouth. Gibbs' tongue fucked her, his fingers fucked her, his hand was rough and hot and right fucking there and fuck...

She moaned, breath shattered, legs shaky as the wave passed. His hand still in her, his smile brushed over her neck. 

"I'll protect you, Abby."

Her eyes opened, she smiled at him, kissed him gently for the first time since it started. "I know you will."

**Author's Note:**

> for lj comm=30_lemons; challenge 3: The Sexuality of Terror. unbetaed.


End file.
